Behind Closed Doors
by Hugtheplanet
Summary: If walls could talk, people would be in a whole lot of trouble. Thankfully, not even magic has spread that far... for now. Hogwarts: A History  of plots, drama, humor and possibly life threatening situations  A missing moments-fic.
1. Choices

Choices

The Slytherin common room was silent as the students watched the two warring sisters. All around, faces were lit with Slytherin's infamous flickering green light. In the center of the common room, the Greengrass sisters stood, shoulders squared, neither willing to back down.

The house was silent, but unevenly divided in their approval of the girls. Many of the older students seemed to agree with Daphne, and it was she who had the slight majority over her younger sister, Astoria.

The war was going in Slytherin's favor- not many things went their way. The Golden Trio were on the run. Muggleborns and Muggles were being exterminated by the thousands. Their head of house was now headmaster, and to top it off, Slytherins were favored in the new society. Most Slytherins did not protest. Astoria was clearly an exception, however quiet her attempts were.

"I don't understand what you are trying to do here!" Daphne said, her frame trembling with rage.

"I would have thought it blatantly obvious, _sister_." Astoria sneered, ice to her sister's fire.

"You are going about this the wrong way, Astoria. The Slytherin house does not interfere in the business of other houses." Daphne said coldly.

With a flip of her long, dark hair, Astoria snarled, "It becomes our business when all three houses are involved, don't you remember? Try and stop me."

Pansy Parkinson rose from the crowd of dark, brooding Slytherins. "You're acting like a filthy Gryffindor!" She shrieked at Astoria, a shaking finger pointed at the fifth year.

Astoria did a strange flourish, almost reaching for her wand, but deciding against it at the last second. She spun on her heel to face Pansy.

"I may be dressed in green, _Pansy_, but I am no coward."

"Astoria. Please." For the first time, Daphne's voice broke and she swiftly mended it before it could become anymore pronounced. "You're going to get hurt. Don't do this!"

Astoria sighed, her amber-eyed gaze flickering between her sister and the crowd watching them. with some unreadable emotion. She addressed her increasingly passionate words to not only Daphne, but to the entire Slytherin house.

"Daphne, I am against the very forces of the Dark Lord. I will ally myself with all those who oppose him- yes Gryffindors as well!"

Her statement made, Astoria exited the Slytherin common room, her brisk pace the only indicator of her slight fear as her sister lost control of her cold dignity.

Daphne grabbed a jar of Ancient Greek fire from the fireplace mantle and flung it at the retreating figure. It exploded just as the walls shut behind Astoria's heels. A pink tinge appeared in Daphne's pale cheeks. The implications were enormous.

The Slytherin common room was silent, everyone's faces twisted by the darkening blaze of the Greek fire. Several students shifted, murmuring amongst themselves.

In the dying light, Daphne locked eyes with Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy. Their choice was strikingly clear for the first time in a while.

The time for Slytherin to decide their true loyalties had finally come.

_Fin_

**A/N: **

**Well… like it? Hated it? This was just an idea that came into my head after hearing the creative writing assignment… But yeah, any thoughts? This is a rewrite, with just a couple corrections. I think it's a bit better than the old version. PS: Calling all betas! I am in need of your services!**

**Moving on, review please! Gracias/Merci! **

**~Daniella**


	2. Revolution

Revolution

Minerva McGonagall paced in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She, naturally, knew what her students were up to. And she would not allow it. She _could_ _not_ allow it: they would get hurt. And she, most certainly, could not take another one of her Gryffindors getting hurt- not after her three favorite students had gone on the run.

Deep down, Minerva was quite proud of all her Gryffindors. Reforming Dumbledore's Army. Resisting the brutal crackdown led by the Carrows. Spreading hope. But this? This was too much. And the worst part was that it wasn't just Gryffindors.

The other day, the Carrows had caught some third years. Whenever Minerva closed her eyes, she could see the foul siblings dragging the two boys into the Great Hall. She saw some "peacekeepers," the biggest irony of the war, about to use the Cruciatus on them. She saw, faster than anyone else, Luna Lovegood jumping in between. Her screams, her trashing, the bending of her body - etched in invisible stone.

Luna was a Ravenclaw. It wasn't just Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, or Harry vs. He-who-must-not-be-named. It was everyone against the Dark Lord. Perhaps even Slytherins were beginning to share the sentiment. They were children in an old man's fight.

Neville Longbottom, a force of his own, challenging the new regime, leading Dumbledore's Army, even through all the punishment. Minerva saw all of her Gryffindors joining him, without hesitation. Footsteps in the corridor disturbed her musings.

Quickly, Minerva Disillusioned herself, while the Fat Lady watched apprehensively, tensing in her chair. Coming into view were one of the oddest trio's she'd ever seen. Neville Longbottom in the flesh, supporting harsh gashes across his face. Ginny Weasley looking around wildly like a caged animal, bruises beginning to appear. Draco Malfoy, the only one unharmed, his aura crackling with a sort of seriousness that seemed unfairly beyond his years.

Malfoy followed Ginny and Neville to the portrait before pausing and looking around quickly. "Get inside and stay there. I'll see if Astoria can sneak you guys some Blood Replenishing potion in the morning." Draco's voice was low and he spoke quickly, glancing over his shoulder continuously. All the signs of someone who knew the worst was coming.

Neville nodded before Ginny broke in. "You'd better watch your House, Mal - Draco. The Carrows are doing Common Room sweeps." Malfoy nodded, grateful for the information before continuing. "There's more. They say Potter was at the Ministry with Granger and Weas- Ron. He wasn't caught, so be prepared for the peacekeepers to come down hard on you lot. Gryffindor was his old house."

Neville laughed bitterly. "Come down hard? They can't come down any harder on us. But we'll keep it in mind. We'd be fools not to." More footsteps were heard, and Minerva felt her heart ring out in fear for the three students in front of her.

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Longbottom! Punch me!" Neville raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Do it!"

And Malfoy grabbed Ginny and pressed her up against the wall, missing Minerva by only inches. He put his face near hers, lips not touching but close enough to make it appear so. It was frighteningly clever. Neville nodded once in understanding and muttered a quick apology. "You bastard!" he snarled, and Minerva moved out of the way in a flash when he punched Malfoy on the jaw. Malfoy went sprawling on the ground.

"How dare you! You disgusting, foul -" Malfoy scrambled up and pointed his wand at Neville, who glared back, defiantly. Ginny stood there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, slipping into a submissive role that seemed so strange on her. When did they become such good actors? Snape walked past the corridor, raising an eyebrow at Malfoy and Neville, but saying nothing as he swept on.

Neville and Malfoy proceed to fake-argue in slightly carrying voices. Ginny broke in. "Okay. I think he's gone." Both boys stopped arguing instantly. Malfoy, looking very foolish, ducked his head and stuck both of his fingers in his ears as Ginny said the password. The Fat Lady swung open, and Neville and Ginny were about to climb through when Malfoy spoke again.

"Oi, Longbottom, Weasley." They stopped to look at him questioningly. Malfoy had a smirk on his face. "Care not to mention that to Potter? I don't need him getting wind that I tried to uh… deflower his maiden." Neville let out a chuckle as Ginny gave him the finger, although she had a smile on her face. They raised a right hand in farewell, before closing the portrait. Malfoy shook his head and chuckled before walking in the other direction. It was obviously a daily routine of sorts.

Once the corridor was silent, Minerva turned to the Fat Lady. "You knew that Slytherins were getting involved. You knew." It was hard to keep the accusatory note from her voice. The Fat Lady nodded sadly, grimly. "How could I not? It's easier to let them do this than it is to watch them suffer. And they're leading the revolution."

"They're just kids!" Minerva pleaded- with the Fat Lady or herself, she didn't know.

"They are willing to take all the risks involved. They are not afraid to die."

"Because they're children!" Minerva choked slightly, her voice coming out strangled.

With tears in her eyes, Minerva bade the guardian of Gryffindor goodnight. She had a lot to think about.

_Fin_.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know that it's highly unlikely that any Slytherins would get involved in the rebellion, but if they did, I think that a few certainly would have been on the rebels side. Even Malfoy. Anyway, it just popped into my head. Still need a beta… **

**R & R!**


End file.
